Wearable computing devices and other portable computers can be integrated across a wide variety of domains and fields for data acquisition. Within a vehicle, data from wearable computing devices can be used, in part, to determine states and behaviors of a driver and vehicle occupants. However, the states and behaviors of the driver and vehicle occupants can depend on a variety of parameters, beyond the scope of parameters detected by wearable computing devices. A dynamic and contextual vehicle environment can provide a pleasant and safe driving experience by adapting vehicle systems in real time for particular driving situations.